


What's In a Name?

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Caged Heat, Meg is on the run and her thoughts turn to Castiel. The angel hears her sudden, playful prayer, but when he answers it, what he finds waiting for him makes him realize it was never going to end with just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

   She found the first motel room she could break into, a ratty dive that smelt of smoke and must, but that didn’t matter. Her body was healing fast from that torture a few hours ago, but with each burn of her power all of her was starting to heat up. Chucking her ruined jacket in the corner, she locked the door after she took one last look to make sure she hadn’t been followed. Not that it was likely. With Crowley now smoking ash, she’d be safe.  
    Maybe, she thought with a grin, the angel would show up though.  
    Turning to the bed, she stretched her arms over her head and groaned. She needed a shower, needed to plan, needed about three bottles of whiskey. Anything.  
    But as she raised her hands and put her fingers through her hair, she hit a tangle and it pulled sharp against her scalp.  
    That was all it took for her to moan loud and do it again. Her body went on alert, her skin flushed and between her legs was hot and wet.  
    Castiel’s mouth covering hers, swallowing her moans and thrusting his tongue just inside her lips. His fingers tight in her hair and pulling so that she couldn’t escape if she wanted to. The full press of him from chest to legs, his hips fitted just perfectly enough…  
    “Fuck,” she dragged her hands down and cupped her breasts, teasing her already hard nipples.   
    Though she’d tasted his hesitation at first, he instinctively knew how to kiss like he meant it. All those teasing bites to Dean and Sam had been what she liked; them weaker than her. Tasting her power over them.  
    She hadn’t expected to like being slammed up into a wall by an angel of all things. Mint fresh mouth but it had been like kissing a statue at first. She’d thought to get that sword, cop a feel, and then be gone. Until she’d broken away and saw the look in his eyes. Then the crush, the hot press, his tongue and his teeth, that hand dragging down over her neck to hold her, and Meg was sure she’d never look at the angel the same way again.  
    Her shirt was rough enough against her nipples that every drag pulled at them and she leaned against the door. Fumbling with her belt and zipper, she opened her jeans just enough that she could get her hand between her thighs. The feel of her own slick flesh, freshly healed and wet from just the memory of Castiel, was hot on her fingers. Her panties were soaked and her breathing hitched as she brushed her already hardening clit. Grinding the heel of her hand against it, she felt fresh sparks of pleasure travel up and down her.  
    Using her other hand, she reached up and began to pull on a few locks of her own hair.    So close to coming and she’d only been thinking about it for less than five minutes. Just needed an extra push.  
    When she closed her eyes, she saw him standing in front of her and felt his hand pressing on her throat. All righteous angel with a swollen mouth and mussed hair, his eyes dark blue and his body hot even from the distance. She could nearly taste him on her tongue. Her fingers strummed into her wetness until she couldn’t take it and thrust two into her as far as she could. Wet muscle clenched around her fingers, sucking them in, and she moaned, needing more.   
    Her little fantasy went darker as she pictured him pressing against her and yanking on her hair, forcing her legs to spread for him. Heard him whispering words against her that he’d never whisper and she imagined how his power would feel. How overwhelmed he might make her feel as they both fought for control. Hands, teeth, tongues, everywhere.  
    “Oh fuck…” she tried to move her fingers faster but her orgasm was just out of her reach. She almost slid down the door as her knees buckled. “Castiel.”  
`~  
    He’d been in yet another meeting, struggling to explain free will to one of the youngest angels, when he heard that soft murmur of his name. Like Dean’s prayers and Sam’s calls, it began to nearly tickle his ear and his consciousness, until he could either ignore it or give in.  
    This one was different. The voice was a woman’s, a woman in pain.  
    “Inias? I’ll be back shortly. I think someone needs me.”  
    If he was lucky, it would be about a demon who need smiting so he could do something, anything, to relieve his own frustrations.  
~~  
    Meg sagged against the door, trying to keep herself from falling as her hand pushed hard on her clit. That vision of Castiel pinning her again, biting at her breasts and tonguing at her neck as he fucked her, was so vivid that she had to hold herself off from coming. It was too good a fantasy to let go.  
    Moaning his name again, she pictured those long, elegant fingers sliding over her, stroking her, the chapped lips rough against her mouth as he swallowed more moans and tasted her tongue.  
    “Castiel,” she groaned again. Better than Clarence. Clarence she could tease, a little naive angel who meant nothing to her and was beneath her. But Castiel - she moaned at the thought of his name now - that was a creature who could make her break apart in his hands.  
    As she rubbed harder at her clit, she felt her hair lift and the air around her fluttered a little. Instinct warned her first but lost in her own haze of lust, she could only open her eyes a little.  
    When she saw Castiel standing in the shadows of the room, she nearly stopped herself. His eyes were wide and startled at the sight of her trembling body and without thinking she moaned again, pretending not to see him.   
    Her cunt clenched harder around her fingers and she ground herself against the heel of her hand. He almost shrank back into the shadows but his eyes didn’t leave her. She felt his gaze like a pair of greedy hands over her body, sweeping up and down before settling on choice parts. Her nipples ached and she closed her eyes, still pretending that she was ignorant of him. Using her other hand, she lifted her shirt enough that he’d catch glimpses of pale skin and the curve of her breasts. Her lace bra almost burned her flesh and she pinched at her nipple through the lace.  
    The pain and the pleasure made her grind herself against her hand.  
    Her hand was soaking wet now, her fingers slipping, and she moaned, trying to find a way of getting more friction. The angel was still here, she could feel his eyes on her.  
    If he’d come here after she’d whispered his name like a prayer, she wonder what’d he’d do if she made herself coming screaming his name. Meg smirked and arched her back, her head leaning on the door.       
    “Oh fuck… Castiel,” she groaned loud.  
    So close.  
    She heard a soft snick of shoes on the carpet and peeked under her lashes to see him fidgeting in the corner. His eyes were travelling over her fast, up and down, as if he was trying to take in everything as it happened. But then his eyes went to her face and Meg thought she saw…  
    He looked…  
    Meg opened her eyes all the way and caught his gaze full on. His eyes were fixed on her but angry.  
    The thought that he might come over and put her on her knees for using his name like this sent her over the edge. Such sweet blasphemy. Keeping her eyes open, she rubbed her clit one last time and felt her entire body clench up and release in spasms. “Oh fuck fuck…”   
    She exhaled sharply, not even having the strength to scream as her orgasm continued. “Castiel…” she murmured, her eyes never leaving his.   
    So much in those blue eyes warned her, played with her, that the shocks going through her body felt so much stronger because of it. He stayed silent though, just watching her. His gaze was a physical thing now, touching her and she lewdly flicked her tongue over her lips. He watched the movement and copied it, not knowing what he did or why her breathing went shallow.  
    “Why were you calling my name?” he demanded and she straightened up a little. Pulling her fingers free, she took in the come that made her fingers slick  and felt her aching cunt clench with want. He sounded angry but frustrated as well.  
    Maybe with the right push…  
    “Why not? You’re hot topic to a girl like me.”  
    Castiel bristled but he didn’t seem put out. “You’re not a girl.”  
    “Really?” She lifted her slick fingers to her mouth and popped one in, tasting herself. “Mm, taste like one.”  
    Castiel’s breathing deepened a little but still he didn’t move.  
    Summoning up a little bit of bravado, she walked towards him, slanting her lips in a smirk that made her features more seductive. With her jeans unbuttoned and her hair ruffled, she knew her form screamed sex.  
    Didn’t take a genius to realize he was aroused either, judging by the way he’d pulled his coat tight over his front as she approached him.  
    “Want a taste?” she asked, holding up her hand. Before he could dodge she smeared a finger over his lips but he caught her wrist, holding her steady. She could feel the power almost vibrating off him, the way it had in the halls. “Forbidden fruit, right?”  
    Castiel stared down his nose at her. “You are implying that you are…”  
    “Sweet, Clarence.” She stepped forward into him and he stepped back into the dresser, her hips fitting into his perfectly. “Outside.” The hand he had in his grip shook a little as the bones nearly cracked from his strength. “And inside.”  
    “Why did you call my name?” Castiel asked and she  heard the snapping of his control like miniature bones starting to snap. “What were you thinking about?”  
    When she hesitated, his hand yanked her hard and she found herself twisted back around, her buttocks pressing into the dresser. Oh, the angel wants to play, she thought excitedly. There was no mistaking the hard-on pushed against her belly. He might be ignorant of it but his vessel was aching for what it wanted. She was lucky enough to be what it wanted.   
    “You.” Her head tilted and her voice dropped seductively as she looked down between them, at the open buttons on her jeans and she saw him look as well. “You can’t tell me you didn’t think about it either. Your mouth, my mouth. Your hands, my body. Wanting me to pray your name the way I did just now.”  
    Her exhale was caught in his inhale.   
    “Or you wouldn’t have stuck around to watch me come like that.”  
    “You’re… wrong.” Castiel hesitated and Meg arched an eyebrow.  
    “Really?” She eyed her trapped hand and the way he had her pressed against the dresser. “Feels like it. Maybe you’re not frustrated, angry, needy. Maybe this is just everyday Clarence; sporting a fucking hard on like this after watching a demon get off.”  
    Something changed in his expression. When she tried to pull free, his hand yanked on hers hard and drew it towards his mouth. Meg suppressed a surprised groan when he took her fingers in his mouth. His mouth gave her just enough heated suction that she felt her knees buckle a little before he popped them back out.  
    He stared down at her. “You don’t taste sweet,” he said and she licked her lips at the angry way he spat that out.  
    “Taste in haste,” she mocked. “You poor thing, Clarence, no basis for comparison.”  
    He moved fast, boosting her up onto the dresser and crushing her against the wall behind it with his hand in her hair. “We do this, you will use my name and only that.”  
    She opened her mouth for a smart insult but his tongue was already past her lips, his hands on her hips hauling her up against him and teeth raking her tongue. Startled, she could only kiss him back and taste that intoxicating clean flavour on his mouth. Castiel groaned, the vibration of the sound making her moan back as his tongue licked away at any trace of her. Grabbing his tie, she held him in place as she kissed him back.   
    The way her back arched let her push him back enough that she could get her hands between them, shoving her jeans over her hips. Castiel backed off and watched her undress, his pupils blown open and making his eyes nearly black.   
    “I thought you need more…” He gave her thighs a pointed look.  
    Catching his meaning, she shook her head and finished undressing. Her nipples were still tight and she saw his eyes on them. “I’m more than ready to go if you want to make this a quick… oh…”  
    Her head almost fell back against the wall when he lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Meg’s cry was muffled by her hand as she tried to hold on. Castiel’s teeth bit at her until she felt bruised, his tongue tasting her skin in quick darts.  
    “Clarence…”  
    As if reading what she wanted, his teeth sank in sharper and she cried out again, digging her fingers into his hair next.  
    “Fuck, where did you…?” She had to stop as he turned to her other breast for a moment. Breaking the contact, he straightened up and began to shrug out of his coat.  
    “I have watched,” he was pulling his tie out of his collar, “for thousands of years. I just never wanted to put it into practise before.”  
    Lifting her leg, Meg drew her foot up his thigh and ground her heel into his groin. He was hard enough that she felt his cock jerk a little.   
    “Lucky me.”  
    Castiel grunted, not answering as he leaned back and kissed her again. When their mouths broke apart just a little, she felt him murmur against her lips, “Maybe this time needs to be fast. I feel strange. Desperate.”  
    “Body aching?” she asked, opening her eyes as she reached between them and began to unzip him. When he nodded, she smiled. “Good. Mine too.” His pants undone, she let them sag just enough around his hips to reveal his cock to the air. “Can’t wait, Castiel.”  
    She didn’t mean to sound that needy but she actually needed something in her. And if he wasn’t experienced enough to figure out right away what else he could do, this would be good enough. He felt good against her and every time she said his name she felt him actually press into her.  
    Any luck, he might want to do it again.  
    If he was nervous, there was no sign of it as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her across the dresser into him. The wet slide of his cock against her made him hesitate but she dug her heels into the back of his legs and pulled him in. He was buried deep inside of her before she could even get a moan out and he stuttered a little in surprise at the feeling.  
    “I…”  
    Meg planted her hand over his mouth. “Shut up and fuck me, Castiel.”  
    He nodded and dropped his head into her shoulder. His muscles bunched under her grip as he began to rock his hips up into her with short, jerking thrusts. Grabbing onto his hips, she forced him into her harder by digging her nails in. The angel’s sounds were broken, his moaning deep in her ear as he lifted his head and began to pound into her. His teeth brushed her lobe and she slid her tongue out against his neck, tasting sweat and angel.  
    “Is this good?” he muttered and she shuddered as the steady rhythm toyed perfectly with her. Not enough but just enough to put her on the edge. Castiel’s fingers gripped her hips and she squirmed.  
    “Yeah,” she whispered back, tonguing his collarbone next and sucking on the skin to bring a bruise to the surface. Castiel’s thrusts touched her deeper than she’d expected as he dragged her across the wooden surface, resting his face between her breasts. Meg wrapped herself around him as much as she could, trying to get him deeper, harder, and he put his arms around her.   
    There was no room to breathe and she arched her back as his mouth found her breasts and he began to mouth her nipples absently. All of his strength was in his thrusts and she shoved a hand between them to rub at her clit. Castiel’s groans vibrated against her skin and she felt his tongue slid up her throat before the contact was gone.  
    “Meg, open your eyes,” he ordered and she forced her eyes to open, black and bottomless, to stare into his. Castiel’s one hand lifted and he grabbed a fistful of her dark hair. His eyes on hers, he pulled hard so her head was yanked back  and her mouth was in line with his. It was just in perfect line with her earlier fantasies. That orgasm she’d chased before, the big one that she nearly lost, came rushing over her again as the crushing force of his pelvis against hers rubbed at her clit.  
    “Fuck, Castiel!” she moaned, his name raising into a scream as she came. The spasms sucked him deeper inside of her cunt with wet clasps that made him moan. Castiel caught the scream in his mouth and kissed her, his tongue sliding past her teeth and against hers. Muffled screams came out of them both as the dresser banged the wall and she arched her body into him as far as she could. Castiel’s arms held her tight as he shoved hard  once, twice, a third time and then he was coming inside of her.  
    The slack feel of his body giving in made her shudder as his lips broke from the kiss. Each moan slowly lowered until there was only a faint shudder between them.  
    When he pulled out of her, Meg rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled. Every part of her ached but with satiation now. She felt good, felt relaxed like she hadn’t in years. Judging by the way he leaned into her as well, the angel felt the same way. Castiel’s fingers slid out of her hair and instead toyed with the strands absently.  
    “I was wrong.” His breath brushed her temple and he lowered his mouth to her ear. “You do taste sweet.”


End file.
